


Another me

by Masonyellow



Category: Twilight
Genre: Body snatching, Coddled Bella, Divergent Twilight, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Rosalie, Oblivious Bella, new life, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masonyellow/pseuds/Masonyellow
Summary: I was free falling. I didn't expect to land. But when I did, I definitely didn’t expect it to be as Bella Swan in the Twilight book.





	1. Free falling

**Chapter 1 - Free falling**

 

As I stand at the top of the Sydney harbour bridge with my eyes closed, I can feel the wind hit my body like a full body hug.

“This is it” I told myself.  
“It’s time to let go. Goodbye sad life. Ella T is out of here.”

And with that thought, I unhooked my harness and let myself free fall backwards off the bridge.  
.  
.  
.  
“Ms? Excuse me Ms? The plane will be landing soon. Could you please move your seat back to upright position?”

I opened my eyes and looked around. _Huh?Where am I? How did I get here?_

“Ms? Are you okay?” asked the brunette air hostess.

With years of practice in how not to draw attention to myself, I looked up at the air hostess and just nodded. _What the hell is happening? Did I knock my head hard when I landed off the bridge?_

I looked around me trying to find any sort of clue. It’s obvious I’m on a plane. I looked down to my feet and can see a backpack on the floor, so I picked it up and looked inside. The bag was quite empty. There’s only a thin wallet, an old Nokia mobile phone, and a crumpled up envelope. I opened the wallet first. Inside was a couple of American dollar notes, some old receipts, and a learner’s permit. _Isabella M Swan? 15 years old? United States of America? US dollars? The hell?_

I turned to look at the person to my left, then to the person on my right. Both middle age ladies definitely lookEd nothing like this pretty teenage brunette white girl in the drivers license photo. I stared so long and hard at the wallet that when I felt a tap on my left shoulder, I jumped in my seat.

“Honey, you ok? That’s a lovely driver’s license photo of you. Why the frown?” Asked the lady sitting on my left.

I looked up at the lady with a thick American accent. She thinks I look like her? I’m not even the same size or race as this Isabella? I’m an overweight Aussie Chinese with olive skin, this Swan girl is pale, slim, with beautiful hazel green eyes. Seriously, the only thing we remotely have in common was our long wavy brunette hair. This lady must be blind.

“You think we look alike?” I asked the lady.

“Of course dear! You young girls need to stop being so hard on yourselves. You are very photogenic. See for yourself!” replied the lady, as she handed me her pocket mirror.

I looked into the mirror and got the shock of my life. _Wtf?_ This must be some prank! Is this some sort of Japanese game show where people secretly filmed my reactions? Maybe I landed on my head, and this was part of the side effects of my brain injury. Yup, makes sense.

“Dear? Can I have my mirror back please? We’ve just landed, and I’d like to get off this stuffy old plane as soon as possible.” Said the lady.

“Right! Sorry. Here you go. Thanks.” I replied, handing her the pocket mirror.

Deciding to worry later, I grabbed my bag and followed everyone else off the plane, trying to look like I know what I’m doing. Since I honestly have no idea where I was, nor do I have a clue what my destination was suppose to be, I dug through the backpack again, remembering an envelope I saw inside. I opened the envelope and found three different documents. _Change of custody paper? Hospital referral letter? Note to Bella?_

Well that kind of explains why I was on a plane. I guess I should start by reading the note to Bella, might be a good starting point.

“Bella, I have had enough. Ever since your amnesia happened, you have been nothing but an extra burden to me. I need to find my own life now. So I Renee Dwyer, hereby declare I give up all rights of custody of Isabella Marie Swan, and nominate Charles Swan to take over full custody. If he is unwilling, get him to call child services. Effective immediately.”

_Wow. Even as this girl, I have a lousy mother. Wait. Bella Swan. Charles Swan. Renee? Aren’t those characters from Twilight?! I’m Bella Swan now?!_

*Faint*  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
*Beep *Beep *Beep

Ow, my head is throbbing. I opened my eyes, and the first thing I see is bright lights blinding my eyes. I closed them immediately and opened them again slowly. On the far left corner, I can see a nurse station with a few staff sitting and chatting. One of the nurses looked up and saw that I was awake, so she rushed over and pressed the call button while fussing over me.

“You’re finally awake! How are you feeling? Can you tell me your name? Do you know where you are? Is there anything I can get for you?” ranted the nurse.

“Can I have some water please? Perhaps something for my headache too? And where am I?” I asked.

The nurse immediately handed me a cup of water and went off somewhere. Not long after, she came back with a cup of pills in her hand, accompanied by a very handsome young doctor who looks too well put together to be real.

“Hello, Bella. It’s nice to see you awake. I am Dr Carlisle Cullen, the MD of Forks hospital. How are you feeling? You gave your father quite the scare.” said Dr Cullen.

I looked at Dr Cullen and suddenly remembered why I fainted. _That’s right....I’m now magically living in Twilight world, in America, and in the body of Bella Swan. This is so weird. And this guy is suppose to be a vampire? I really can’t tell._

“Bella? Can you hear me? Are you okay?” asked Dr Cullen, as he shook my shoulder gently.

“Yea, sorry I spaced out for a moment. I don’t remember anything. How did I end up here?” I asked.

“Chief Swan was at the airport waiting to pick you up. He saw you faint by the baggage collection area. You hit your head pretty hard on the floor, so he called an ambulance and requested you be sent here directly to be treated by me. You certainly gave him quite the scare, Bella.” Dr Cullen recalled.

Well that explains my headache. I nodded and looked around the room trying to find my _Twilight_ father, Charlie Swan. I don’t see anyone remotely resembling a middle age man.

“If you’re wondering where your father is, he’s just gone out to pick up some dinner from the diner. He should be back soon.” said Dr Cullen.

 _Diner?_ I’ve seen heaps of those in American tv shows. Definitely will need to get my new father to take me there sometime soon.

“Bella! Are you sure you’re okay? You seem to be spacing out a lot. I’ve reviewed your medical records from Phoenix. It appears you’ve obtained a head injury last month which resulted in long term amnesia. Has there been any improvements since then? Are there any symptoms which concerns you? Are you aware of what may have caused you to faint at the airport earlier today?” asked Dr Culled rapidly without taking in one breath.

Now I can see how he may be a vampire. That guy didn’t inhale at all from what I observed.

“Slow down, Dr Cullen. I’m feeling fine. Just a minor headache. And I honestly can’t tell you anything. I don’t remember anything. I don’t even remember how I got on the plane, nor did I recognise myself in the mirror. Sorry I’m not much help, doc. You probably know more about me than I do.” I replied jokingly.

I decided it’s easier to tell half truth,half lie. Amnesia is the perfect way to explain my lack of knowledge of anyone or anything. It can basically justify any odd changes to my personality or preferences. It especially saves me from explaining the Aussie accent I surprisingly still had, even with Bella Swan’s body. I can just throw that into the mystery that is my amnesia. Ha! Poor Dr Cullen. From what I remember in the Twilight book, I vaguely remember Dr Cullen to be a curious man. He will never solve this mystery that is me. And it will probably annoying him for a very very long time. I wonder how much fun it would be if I start speaking fluent Chinese to him. He will probably go into shock.

While I was lost in my thoughts, Charlie Swan had returned. I came back to reality when a heavenly smell hit me. Mmm...I need some of that food.  
I looked around for the source of my salivation, and spotted a awkwardly shy looking middle age man with short brunette hair and a neatly trimmed moustache. In his hand was a large brown paper bag. I really hope this man is Charlie Swan. And I certainly hope that big bag of food in his hand is for both of us!

“Uh, hey Bella. I’m your dad Charlie. How you feeling?” said Charlie, while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Score! That food will be mine!

I tried to contain my excitement over the food, and gave Charlie a friendly smile.

“Hi Charlie! I’m Bella. I’m feeling okay. Is that food for me?” I said enthusiastically.

 _Well, so much for keeping it cool._ Poor Charlie, he looked at me so awkwardly, not really knowing how to react. After a short pause, he just smiled gently, nodded, and handed me the bag of food. I opened the bag with so much excitement, I could hear both Charlie and Dr Cullen chuckle softly. I pay them no mind. My focus was solely on the food now. This was my first taste of American diner food. _OMG! I’m in America, eating diner food! So surreal!_ What I found in the paper bag had me jumping over to give Charlie a big hug.

“Thank you! Thank you! Dad! This all looks amazing!” I said happily while hugging him.

“You’re welcome, kiddo. Glad your taste hasn’t changed much over the years.” replied Charlie while hugging me back gently.

Charlie bought me Mac and cheese, hot fries, fried chicken, and a slice of baked cheesecake. It appears young Bella Swan has the same taste in food as me. Wonderful! Now fingers crossed that I’ll find some good Asian food here too. Can’t live without that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Breathtaking

**Chapter 2 - Breathtaking**

 

**Carlisle POV**

 

In all my years of being a doctor, you would think I have seen it all. As I stood next to Chief Swan observing Bella savouring each bite of food like a baby trying new food for the first time, I can’t help but find her endearing and fascinating. She really is a medical mystery. And from talking to Chief Swan, I have the impression that Bella didn’t exactly have the best experience living with her mother in Phoenix. I really wonder if there is a deeper root cause for her amnesia than those medical records seem to indicate. She does seem to space out a lot, and in those moments, she looked as if she was experiencing many different emotions all at one.

 

“Bella? May I ask you a few questions?” I asked.

 

“Mmhmm, sure.” Bella replied mouth still full of food.

 

I can’t help but laugh while watching her shovel food in her mouth like a chipmunk. Food really does seem to be the way to this girl’s heart. That might come in handy.

 

“Okay. First I want to ask you about your mother. Do you remember anything about her? I asked.

 

I can see Bella freeze up mid chew, and can hear her heart skip a beat, then accelerate at a concerning rate. But her face gave away nothing. She looked calm. Once she resumed chewing and swallows her food, she looked up at me.

 

“Sorry doc, I don’t even remember what Renee looks like. All I know of her is what that note in my backpack says. Feel free to read it.” Bella replied casually while looking around for her backpack.

 

**Bella POV**

 

God, was the food good. It really has been a long time since I’ve felt food burst with flavour in my mouth, or felt so happy eating in such hearty portions. Ever since I hit the clinical stage of depression in my old life, my sense of taste had significantly declined. Where eating and cooking was once my passion, it had become nothing but a mundane fatigue task.

 

I can feel Charlie and Dr Cullen stare at me while I rotate between eating the wings, pasta and hot chips. I really don’t mind. I mean they are smiling, so that’s good right?

 

When Dr Cullen suddenly questions me about my mom, I felt like someone drenched me with a bucket of ice water. Because I suddenly remember Her. My Mom. A person that I associate with feelings of anger, fear, hate, disgust, and most significantly, guilt. A person who brings out the worst in me, and made sure I stayed a loser under her control. She is the ultimate manipulator. A narcissist woman in sheep skin. Someone who will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. The thorn in my heart that helped push me off the bridge.

 

Mentally shaking myself out of those dark thoughts, I remembered where I am. This isn’t my world. This is Twilight world. I am far away from all those people and bad history. This is my fresh start. And it’s looking good already. I mean obviously Bella didn’t have much luck when it comes to mothers either it seems. But at least Renee was straightforward about her feeling, and didn’t keep Bella around as a stress toy.

 

I swallowed my food and turned to answer Dr Cullen, who was standing there patiently waiting for my response. I told him what I recalled on the note from Renee, and hoped he will leave the whole “mom” topic alone.

 

I spotted ‘my’ backpack on the chair next to my bed. I dug out the envelope with all the paper work, and passed it over to Dr Cullen. It’s quite cute watching both Charlie and Dr Cullen bring their heads in to read the paper works together. They look like mirror twins, changing identical expressions from curiosity, to fury, to finally relief?

 

While the mirror twins continued to read those papers, I resumed my task of enjoying my very first American diner take out. If this meal is any indication of how my new life will be like, I am looking forward to it.

.

.

.

.

**Carlisle POV**

 

After discharging Bella this morning, and setting up our next check up appointment, I left the hospital. As I walked into the house, I was hit with the smell of Mac and cheese. Normally I would cringe at the awful smell of human food, but in that moment, I couldn’t help but laugh.

 

Esme walked out of the kitchen and came over to greet me with a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Good morning, dear. What’s so funny?” asked Esme who looked at me curiously.

 

“Oh, it’s the smell of your baking. It made me think back to my newest patient. Her name is Bella. She is Chief Swan’s daughter. She had the most endearing reaction to the bag of take out food her father brought for her to eat last night. She looked like a baby trying new food. She was shoveling spoons full of mac and cheese into her mouth like a rationing chipmunk.” I recalled fondly.

 

As I continued to go into details on Bella’s condition, and why she was here in Forks, I can see many emotions running across Esme’s face. She had a soft smile as I described Bella’s eating experience, then glints of fury and something unidentifiable, when I told her about how Bella ended up in Chief Swan’s custody. I even shared my suspicions of abuse Bella may have experienced with her mother, which might explain the head trauma, amnesia, and Bella’s accelerated heart rate, when her mother was mentioned.

 

I rarely share details of my patients at home, nor do I ever really feel personal emotions towards humans. But Bella was different. I can’t exactly pin point what it is about her that draws me in, but I know for sure that Bella Swan will definitely be making dreary old forks just a bit more interesting.

.

.

.

**Esme POV**

 

I like to cook up a storm in my kitchen at least once a month. Although the cooking smell is awful, and my ‘Kids’ all scatter far away until the house airs out, I love it. It is in moments like these, I feel human again. Usually I bring all the food I cook down to the local soup kitchen, or to the hospital when I visit Carlisle. Sometimes Edward or Rosalie would stay to help me too.

 

There is a charity fundraising event this evening at the local community centre, the perfect excuse for me to roll up my sleeves, and utilise my otherwise untouched kitchen. I’ve got cookies cooling on the racks, a mountain stack of rice crispy bars ready for wrapping, and two large pans of Mac and cheese baking almost to perfection in the oven.

 

What sounds like Carlisle laughing quietly to himself in the foyer caught my attention. Well that’s different. It’s quite the rare sound to hear from him. He isn’t really a laughing kind of man. Something significant must have happened to him today. I headed out of the kitchen, and went over to greet my husband in the foyer with a kiss. I asked him what has him laughing, and listened attentively as he described all that has happened last night with his newest patient, Bella.

 

I can’t help but feel a wave of affection for this young girl that I haven’t even met yet. I was also feeling furious with what her so called ‘mother’ did to her. And even more so with what Carlisle suspects might have also happened. How could someone treat their child like that! And to throw them away like yesterday’s garbage?! Monster! I hope I never meet that woman. Who knows what my inner beast would do to her.

 

**Rosalie POV**

 

After feeling fully sated from my hunt with Emmet and Edward, I decided to take a leisurely human paced stroll back home. The boys being their usual bickering restless selves, decided to spar in the forest a bit longer. As I got within hearing range of the house, I picked up Carlisle’s voice. Bella. A mystery girl that has someone as unwavering and professional as Carlisle intrigued. She even seemed to have Esme emotionally involved already. I need to see for myself. I hope she isn’t a threat to our family. If she is, this can get messy.

 

“ Hey Rosie! What are you standing there for? Old age catching up with you?” teased Emmet as he threw a hand full of leaves at me, and sped off towards the house.

 

“You idiot! Come back here! Let me rip your ears off!” I yelled as I chased Emmet towards the house.

 

Emmet suddenly stopped inside the main entrance of the house, making me almost crash into his back.

 

“Wow,Pops! What kind of human cologne have you been spraying? It smells like the mouth watering waffles my mother use to make for me as a child. Aw, Dad. Come over here, I’m suddenly feeling all needy. Come give your favourite son some warm hugs.” said Emmet with his arms wide open like a toddler, gesturing his hands at Carlisle to come to him.

 

Carlisle looked at Emmet with a raised eyebrow, but walked over to give him a hug anyway. Emmet being the man child he is, just squealed like a school girl and reciprocated Carlisle’s hug tightly. What was that all about?

 

Out of curiosity, I also took in a deep breath. I was stunned. The indescribable scent I just inhaled, shook me to my very core. I can feel a sudden burst of hot white light hit my entire body, pushing out the years of dark heaviness I have been carrying with me. It feels like everything negative in my life just evaporated from my body in that moment. I felt nothing but lightness and contentment. Holy crap....what just happened?

 

“Rosalie? Honey? Are you okay? Are you in need of a hug too?” asked Esme in a humorous but also slightly concerned tone.

 

“I don’t know what just happened. I took a deep breath, and the scent lingering on Carlisle...it..it changed everything in me!” I replied to Esme with a shaky voice.

 

“What do you mean? What changed in you?” asked Carlisle, who still had Emmet clinging onto him.

 

“When I inhaled that scent on you, I suddenly felt this hot white light hit my entire body, pushing all the darkness out of my body! It’s like the feelings from any painful experience I’ve ever had in my entire existence just evaporated.” I explained.

 

All three of them looked at me with wide eyes, not really knowing how to respond. I can imagine just how fast the gears in Carlisle’s head must be turning in this very moment. He looked like he had a thousand questions he’d like to ask, but in the end, he just let out an a exasperated sigh. He detached clingy Emmet from him, and turned to face Esme.

 

“Esme? What about you? Does the scent of Bella Swan affect you too? ask Carlisle curiously.

 

“Well Bella’s scent is certainly pleasant, kind of like a mix of freshly bathed baby and frangipani. But I’m not experiencing anything significant like Rosalie. Just the occasional waves of affection while you were telling me about Bella.” replied Esme who gently smile at Carlisle.

 

“Well it seems Bella’s scent has some kind of effect on all of you. Just to clarify, does her scent trigger your urge to feed off her? asked Carlisle.

 

“OF COURSE NOT!” screamed Esme with a look of disbelief.

 

“HELL NO!” shouted Emmet with arms crossed.

 

“I WILL KILL WHOEVER EVEN DARES TRY!” I responded defensively without even realising it.

 

Suddenly six pairs of eyes are looking at me. If I could blush, I would be fire engine red right now. Somewhere between our intense conversations, Jasper, Alice and Edward had also returned home. Kill me now....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Load up, Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers. Thanks for all your positive PMs and reviews for this story. I really appreciate the support.

**Charlie’s POV**

 

I dropped my keys on the coffee table, sat down heavily on my trusty old lazy boy recliner, and closed my eyes. I have never felt so exhusted in my entire life, both emotionally and physically.

 

\------Flashback--------

 

I expected this morning to be just like every other morning for the last 12 years, reading the morning papers while eating a hearty breakfast at the diner, then head to work hoping for a smooth day. But with one vague text message from Renee, my whole day was thrown off balance. I had to read her message multiple time to make sure I wasn’t misreading anything. How could she just casually tell me she was giving me full custody of Bella, and that I had to pick her up from the airport this afternoon? She keeps Bella away from me for 12 years, barely a word of their whereabouts, and suddenly she throws Bella back to me like she means nothing?! What the hell is wrong with that woman!  I felt so blindsided, furious, and extremely worried about what to expect when I finally meet Bella again.

 

Knowing my time before Bella’s arrival was limited, I quickly called into the station to let them know I will be out for the next two days, did some quick cleaning at home, then headed over to Port Angeles to buy some basic essentials I’d imagine Bella would need for her first night back home.

 

Trying to shop for Bella made me realise just how little I knew about my daughter. The most recent photo I had of her was taken when she was 10 years old. I don’t even know what she looked like right now. So imagine my panic when I witnessed said girl faint and hit the floor in the middle of the airport.

 

Thankfully, I was able to convince the paramedics to send Bella directly to Forks Hospital. Dr Cullen was a godsend to Forks. He was very attentive towards Bella, and patiently answered any concerns I raised. Seeing how tightly wound up I was, he even encouraged me to go take a breather outside and eat some dinner, reassurring me that he would notify me of any changes to Bella’s condition.

 

I was happy to see Bella awake when I returned from dinner. She looked almost excited to see me, but then I noticed she was actually eyeing the bag of take out I bought for her. So adorable. When she spoke to me for the first time, I was surprised. She spoke with what sounded like an Australian accent. How did that come about? I’ve really missed out a lot.

 

It’s a good thing I was in the hospital, because when I read through Bella’s medical history, her custody papers, and what that pathetic excuse of a mother wrote to Bella in her ‘farewell’ letter, I felt like I was going to either have a stroke, or experience some form of mental breakdown. My daughter has amnesia due to an unknown head trauma. Unknown head trauma? Amnesia?! This is my fault. I should have been there to protect her.

 

I still remember the very first time a new born baby Bella was placed in my arms. It was both terrifying, and the most amazing feeling in the world. I didn't dare move a muscle, worried I might scare her, or even worse, drop her. Afterall, Bella was the first baby I have ever held. When I looked at her sleeping face, I couldn't believe how much I loved her already. She had the cutest pair of rose tinted chubby cheeks, a wild tuff of hazel brown hair peaking out from the edge of her beanie, and when she gave out the biggest yawn, I almost melted on the spot. In that moment I just knew, I knew I would do anything to protect her. There was nothing I wouldn't do to give my daughter her best chance in life. That was why, when Renee decided she couldn't handle living in boring old Forks anymore, I let her leave with my precious daughter.

 

———Present———

 

Now that I thought about it, I really should have fought harder to retain at least partial custody of Bella. She was only three years old at that time. I should have thought harder about the consequences of entrusting my daughter with such an impulsive and somewhat reckless woman like Renee. I mean not that I'm not partically at fault, but Renee just made so much sense at that time. She gave so many vaild reasons as to why she should be the one to have fully custody of Bella. She rationalised that every little girl needs their mother, and that by allowing Bella to travel the world with her, Bella would be given more opportunities in life, much more than she ever would living in Forks. She even used my biggest fears against me. She had me convinced that being the Chief of police would leave me no time to properly raise a little girl by myself; that the irregular hours of my job would deeply deprive Bella a sense of security; and even worse, how my position in law enforcement could possibly expose Bella to all sorts of dangerous criminals. Seriously, hindsight really is a bitch. How could I have been so stupid and not see Renee’s obvious emotional manipulation! Sighs...I guess all I can do now is move forward, and do whatever I can to make amends with Bella.

 

I was so lost in my thoughts that it’s only now did I notice where Bella was. The poor girl looked utterly out of place sitting rigidly on the couch adjacent to me. I can see she was curious, roaming around the lounge room with her eyes, but she never moved from her spot on the couch, nor did she seem to have anything to say. Hmm...how can I help her warm up to me and feel more at ease? Think, Chief Swan. Oh, I know! Food!

 

Using what I hope was a friendly and encouraging manner, I sat up and turned my body to face Bella.

 

"Hey, Bella? Are you hungry? Would you like to go out to get some late breakfast, after I show you around the house? Maybe do some shopping for grocery and whatever else you might need as well?" I asked.

 

Bella looked at me with a shy smile and nodded. I can see she was trying to contain her excitement, with how she was biting her lower lip and sitting on her hands. I could understand her hesitancy, because I myself am also naturally a quiet and laid back kind of person. But perhaps I need to step up my game a bit. I am after all a full time father to a teenage girl now. Maybe if I make myself more excitable and outgoing, Bella in turn will also feel more comfortable expressing her thoughts and opinions. So with a lot more enthusiasm than I am accustomed to, I got off the recliner, and gestured for Bella to follow me.

 

 

**Bella‘s POV**

 

After doing one more round of health assessments this morning, Dr Vampire finally gave me approval to be discharged from the hospital. Yay! The first thing I noticed once exiting the hospital was the foggy mountains. They looked amazing! After staring at them for a few more moments, I followed Charlie to his car. I found myself standing on the same side of the car as him while I waited for the doors to be unlocked.

 

” Um, Bella..were you hoping to drive us home or something?” Charlie asked while looking at me with a confused expression.

 

” What? No, of course not. Why do you ask? Are you feeling too tired to drive us?” I replied feeling just as confused as Charlie looked.

 

“That’s not it at all Bella. I was just asking, seeing as you look just about ready to get in the driver’s seat.” Charlie commented with a light chuckle.

 

With my thoughts so focused on those majestic mountains, It totally slipped my mind that American cars have their driver’s seat on the opposite side to Australia’s.Oh my god...how embarressing!

 

“Right, sorry. My focus was elsewhere.” I replied while walking shyly over to the passenger’s side.

 

By the time we arrived at Charlie’s house, I felt just a bit dizzy from what I suspect was sensory overload. The drive between the hospital and Charlie’s house was only a few short minutes, but in that short time, I wanted to look at any and everything we drove pass. It was all so new and different to me. As Charlie pulled up infront of his house, I couldn’t help but smile. This double story house reminded me of the one I saw in the movie A Walk to Remember. Hopefully my new life here won’t be one resembling Jamie Sullivan’s, well at least not the bullied at school and cancer death part. I wouldn’t mind experiencing some sort of epic romance.

 

I slowly got out of the car, and followed Charlie into the house. The first thing I noticed about the house while standing in the foyer, was just how empty it looked. To my left, I can see a dining room that looked like it hadn’t been used for years, and to my right, I can see the TV lounge room where Charlie is currently seated. It appears to be the liveliest area of the house. As I walked over to where Charlie was sprawled out on his lazy boy, I could see a door way that I’m guessing led into the kitchen.

 

Not wanting to impose, I just sat politely on the sofa near Charlie. With the silence of the house, and seeing Charlie just relaxing with his eyes closed, I suddenly felt very out of place, and not quite unsure what to do with myself. Oh great....my tummy also decides this was the perfect time to start gurgling. Come on, Ella! Don’t be difficult. You’ve already exhausted that poor man with the whole fainting incident, give him a break. So with that thought, I decided to just sit there quietly and let Charlie rest. A little hunger won’t kill me.

 

Finally after what felt like forever, Charlie opened his eyes, sat up facing me, and asked me the most relieving, and exciting question ever. Food! I tried to keep it cool and politely reply him, so I just gave him a simple smile and nodded.

 

Charlie must have felt recharged after a micro snooze, because suddenly he bounced up from his recliner, and enthusiastically gestured for me to follow him. Yay! This is going to be interesting.

 

Charlie gave me a tour of the house, showed me where everything was, then finally here we are, standing in my new bedroom. It was simple, just a double bed in one corner, a study desk and chair by the window, and a small wardrobe leaning against the wall next to the door. I can see Charlie had done some shopping. There was a whole pile of stuff sitting on the bed, all still in their packaging.

 

“I hope this room is okay, Bella. I haven’t really had much time to freshen it up for you, I did give everything a good wipe though. I also bought you some new toiletries and bedding, I figured we could get whatever else you wanted when you got here.” Charlie said shyly.

 

Such a nice man. I gave Charlie a big smile, and thanked him for his thoughtfulness. He told me he didn’t find any luggage that belonged to me at the airport, and asked me if I remembered bringing anything with me apart from my backpack. I honestly told him that I don’t remember. He just accepted my answer, and told me not to worry about it. Thank god!

 

 

——— Diner ———

 

The American diner experience has been quite interesting so far. I really liked the fact that this diner was open 24/7. It’s so comforting to know a hearty meal can be eaten anytime my cravings arise. In Australia, you’d be lucky to have any western food joints (that wasn’t Maccas or HJ) willing to take your food order after 8:30pm. Even Chinese restaurants close by 2am. Throughout my old life, I have travelled and lived in every major city of Australia, and I could honestly say, there are probably less than a handful of 24/7 cafes and restaurants that could even come close when compared to this well rounded, accessible diner. I totally get why Charlie eats here all the time.

 

For my first in-house diner experience, I decided to try some hotcakes with hash browns and a creamy chicken soup, while Charlie ordered his usual, meaning a steak sandwich with extra large side servings of onion rings, and black coffee. As we both wolfed down our food, and made small chitchats in between, I found myself feeling more and more at ease around Charlie. Food really was an excellent icebreaker. We talked about what he does as the Chief of police in Forks, how he spends his time while not working, and most importantly, what he expected from me, which as it turned out was, Nothing at all. He explained to me that since I have no memories of anything before arriving in Forks, it would be the perfect opportunity to create a new life, and reinvent myself. If only he knew how accurate he was of my situation.

 

With our tummies full, we got in the car and drove towards Port Angeles. During the whole car ride there, Charlie listed off all the things I would need for my room, and for school, which he said he will enrol me into next Monday. Man...I have to experience a second puberty, AND go through high school again....great...

 

After over an hours drive, we finally arrived outside Walmart. Charlie said I could basically find everything I would need in there. I was thrilled! In my old life, one of my favourite pass times was strolling through shops like Coles, Woolworths, Kmart, Target, and Big W. Walmart seemed to be a combination of all of them. Perfect.

 

Charlie being the generous father he is, placed a stack of cash in my hand. He told me that he had missed so many birthdays and Christmases with me, so it would bring him so much joy if he could watch me (just this once), go crazy and buy everything I ever wanted. He also told me he had been putting aside money for me since the day I was born, so if I needed more, it wouldn’t be a problem. Initially, I was at a loss of words, and felt uneasy with his request, knowing I wasn’t really his daughter, but I just couldn’t deny him. He sounded so guilty for missing out on Bella’s life, and looked genuinely determined to make amends. Maybe I can buy stuff that will benefit us both.

 

Our first stop was clothing. Not wanting Charlie to feel awkward, I suggested he go over to the electronics , or outdoor gears department instead, and I will go find him once I was done. He quickly agreed and walk off.

 

Standing there in front of the dressing room mirror, It was truely the first time I got to take a good look at myself since becoming Bella Swan. She was athletic built, leggy, and definitely not a plus size like me. I noticed a few faint scars on her hairline and upper left arm, but apart from that, her skin was smooth and fair. She has beautiful hazel green eyes, shapely pink lips, and very well defined abs. Damn...Never in a million years would I have imagined looking like this. I’m now a gorgeous 15 year old Caucasian girl, with the soul of a 30 year old Aussie Chinese. Ha! Weirdest combination ever.

 

Strolling through the clothing isles, I thought about what I should choose. Bella had the body of an athlete, I bet she could wear anything here and not have to worry about her love handles showing. Well, I am her now, might as well have fun with it! Not really understanding the sizing here, I got one of the staff to help me. Usually I would rather die than seek assistance in a clothing store, but since this new body of mine was no longer my old one, I felt a lot less self aware. After getting my size right, I started filling my trolley with a range of undies, bras, socks, and a mix and match of clothings I could wear both at home and school. I even bought a few sets PJs, onesies, and a very cozy black hooded leather jacket that I believe would be suitable to wear anywhere. Happy with what I had chosen, I quickly went off to find Charlie.

 

Charlie looked like he was enjoying himself. I found him in the outdoors department pushing around a trolley filled with what looked like fishing and camping gears.

 

“Hey, Dad. Having fun?” I asked as I got closer to him.

 

“Hi Bella, I see you’ve found some clothes you like. I got you your own set of fishing and camping gears, I hope that’s okay with you. I was hoping you would join me on my next fishing trip.” Charlie replied while looking at me with a slightly nervous smile.

 

“That’s very nice of you, dad. Sure I’ll join you on your next fishing trip, it sounds like fun.” I said with a reassuring smile. I’ve never gone on a fishing trip before, so I really am looking forward to experiencing it.

 

Our next stop was the grocery department. There were so many choices of food and brands I’ve never even heard of. I asked Charlie what he usually cooked at home, and he embarrassingly told me he always eats at the diner, or brings home takeout. He asked me if I liked cooking, and I told him I had a feeling I did. I totally did in my old life. Charlie’s face lit up upon learning this new fact about me. He suggested we go buy some recipe books, dining ware, cooking utensils, and some kitchen appliances after buying groceries.

 

We filled the trolly with all sorts of pantry fillers, snacks, dry ingredients, and personal care items. He looked both amused, and confused when I started stocking up on various Asian foods and condiments.

 

“You like Asian food, Bella? That’s a lot of rice, noodles, and sauces you got there. Are you sure you know how to use them?” Charlie asked in a humorous tone.

 

“I have a feeling I do. Maybe I was Chinese in my past life. Do you like eating Asian cuisines? We could look up some recipes you might like.” I cheekily replied Charlie.

 

Charlie let out a genuine laugh, and told me he does enjoy Asian food. Turns out he buys Chinese take out at least once a month, and loves eating pot stickers. I smiled at him, and promised I would learn to make them for him.

 

Next, we chose some basic dining ware, cooking utensils, and food storage containers. Me and Charlie split up in the appliance section. While he picked up a toaster oven, a kettle, and some pots and pans, I picked up a hand mixer, a hair dryer, and most importantly, a rice cooker. What? I am still Chinese at heart, and every Chinese needs a rice cooker at home. When we showed each other what we chose, we both laughed out loudly, drawing the attention of the people nearby. As to why we were laughing, I don’t really know. But It’s been so long since I laughed this heartily. Thank you so much Charlie.

 

On the way to check out, I also collected some school supplies, more snacks, and some shoes. Satisfied with all of our purchases, we jam packed everything into Charlie’s station wagon, and headed home to Forks.

 

The drive back to Forks was beautiful. The setting sun casted a vivid contrast of warm colours on the mountains, making it glow like a roaring fire. It reminded me of the simpler days as a child living in Darwin. A time before I became Her target. I remember playing on the beach barefooted with my friends and siblings, vibrant sky of exploding colours as our backdrop. I remember running up to buy all sorts of delicious food from the sunset market when we got hungry. I remember that feeling of love and sense of security I got when being coddled and spoilt by all my aunties, uncles, and food vendors whom I’ve known since infancy. How I miss that love.

 

I silently watched the sceneries pass by as Charlie drove us back to Forks. Reflecting on the happy time from my childhood, and all that has happened since waking up as Bella Swan, I suddenly feel so grateful to have Charlie. He really made me feel like a carefree child again. When I jumped off the bridge, I was letting go of years of pain and torment. I thought maybe I would wake up in heaven, maybe in hell, but this, waking up as a fictional character in a fictional world, definitely not something I expected. Maybe this was a god given second chance. Maybe it’s just all a dream, and I’m actually lying in a coma somewhere. Either way, I have decided, I’m going to make the most of my time here. I will leave all my baggage behind, open myself up to trying new things, and make a difference where I can. Especially knowing what was to come in this story for Bella.

 

“How are you feeling, Bella? Are you tired?” Charlie asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

 

“No, I’m good, just thinking. Also feeling a bit hungry. Why?” I asked curiously.

 

“Of course you’re hungry again. I was just wondering if you were interested in going to one more place before heading home” Charlie said with a chuckle.

 

“Depends. Does it involve food?” I asked cheekily.

 

“That is a definitely, Bella. The Forks community centre is hosting a charity fundraising event this evening, and as Fork’s Chief of Police, I think I should at least drop by for a short while to show my support. What do you think. Do you feel up for it?” Charlie asked with a tone that says it’s optional.

 

Usually when I hear the words “Fundraising event”, my socially anxiousself would scream “No way!”. But this time was different. This time I am trying to be a new and improved Me. So with a quick determined dose of bravery, I agreed to go.

 

——————

 

AN

 

Next chapter, Bella meets the Cullens.

 


End file.
